


Conspiracy

by Heslestor (starlightcrow)



Series: Cybertronian Tales [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcrow/pseuds/Heslestor
Summary: Barricade hates Christmas for a reason.
Series: Cybertronian Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745977
Kudos: 20





	Conspiracy

****Chapter 3: Conspiracy Barricade, Frenzy and Sam** **

****Title:**** Merry Christmas and a Slagging New Year

****Summary:**** Barricade hates Christmas for a reason.

****Warning:**** Somewhat like a song fic, yet not, just to warn readers who can't stand the things.

****Disclaimer:**** not mine

****Rating:**** PG

****A/N:**** I HATE coming up with titles. Seriously, if anyone has any better ideas for a title for any of these little ficlet/drabble things, tell me, please.

****3.) Barricade/Frenzy/suspicious behavior Barricade/Sam/conspiracy** **

_On this joyous Christmas day, sing Fum, Fum, Fum._

_On this joyous Christmas day, sing Fum, Fum, Fum._

_For a blessed babe was born upon this day at break of dawn_

_In a manger poor and lonely . . ._

Cheerful Christmas music streamed out of store speakers. Snow drifted slowly through the air to create a thick cushioning blanket over the landscape. Spirits were high as the special day steadily approached, the lively atmosphere infecting the citizens with a sense of charity and camaraderie.

Barricade's frame shuddered faintly, the very thought of these inane decorations made his tank ill. If he was stationed on this planet for the rest of his days, which he prayed to Primus would never happen; he would never fully understand humans.

Tension hung thick in the air, apprehension spiking whenever a sudden burst of music played or children in red and white hats ran near him. They had to keep on the move. Resting was not an option for the two 'Cons as they made random twists and turns along the roads. For they were being hunted by a tenacious foe. And while they had the advantage of numbers, their enemy was steadfast in his quest to capture them.

****:**** Which is the safest route? ** **:****

Frenzy clacked away at the laptop on his knees, waving a hand uncaringly in one direction. ****:**** Take the next right-right-right at the light then left past the auto-to-to dealership. ** **:**** He continued on, oddly unperturbed by any pursuers they may come across.

His engine idled for a moment before turning to the right. Frenzy had been abnormally . . . Quiet all day. That in and of itself was a sign to worry over the smaller mech, add to the fact that such a demented creature hunted them both and it just didn't ring true.

A group of carolers burst into song right next to Barricade's door, distracting the black and white 'Con for a mere moment. Taking his chance, Frenzy hacked into the others systems and keyed in a code that Frenzy and his accomplice had been working on for weeks. Before his larger partner could realize something was wrong, he slipped out just as quietly.

Taking the last turn as instructed, Barricade backed into the ally they would be staying in for the night. He was hardly in recharge for a cycle before his sensors picked up movement. There, at the mouth of the ally, was their hunter.

_The holly green the ivy green_

_The prettiest picture you've ever seen_

_It's Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks from home._

The dark form of their pursuer advanced on them, idly swinging the means of their doom in one hand. Frenzy scrambled out the window to stand in front of Barricade, puffed up and hissing like an angry cat. As Barricade tried to transform to escape his enemy, a high-pitched whine then a final sounding clunk answered him. All other attempts ended in the same result, a rising sense of panic entering his Spark as his maintenance systems coolly told him that transforming protocols and all motor functions were off line for an indefinite amount of time.

Barricade glared at the two forms in front of him, watching helplessly as Frenzy and their hunter shared a look. Then the fragging little glitch mouse was given one of the metal instruments of degradation. They slowly advanced on him, identical grins of twisted malicious pleasure spreading across their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His bumper hit the back of the alley and an emotion swept through Barricade that he hadn't felt in a long time; fear.

"Cccriiiccck-ck-ck, I may be twitchy-twitchy-twitchy, but I can be patient, too-too." Frenzy replied casually, pulling out another torture instrument. This one long and thin, with a series of soft blue lights that blinked at him with false innocence. "This is for our first mission together and you treat-t-ting me worse than a spark-k-kling."

The other tilted his head to the side, a pleasant look crossing his face. "This is for. . . Well, if you don't know why I'm doing this, you really should be melted down for spare parts."

As they stalked toward him, Barricade huddled in on himself, for once wishing that he wasn't bound to the ground and could take off and leave this mess behind him. Then, powering down his optics, he vowed to himself that the two in front of him would pay for this transgression. Oh, yes, they would definitely pay.

xXx

_One hour later. . ._

Barricade's engine rumbled forebodingly. "I hate you all."

"Love-love you to-to-to, 'Cade-cade." Frenzy cackled pleased beyond measure that he finally got one over the paranoid 'Con. It didn't matter that he would be paying dearly for it for some time to come; he had _pictures._

Sam laughed and patted 'Cade's hood. "Dude, it's really hard to play the bad cop when you're covered in mistletoe and blinking holiday lights."


End file.
